JWTM Wiki:Project Music
Some Wikipedians have formed a project to better organize information in articles related to music. This page and its subpages contain their suggestions; it is hoped that this project will help to focus the efforts of other Wikipedians. If you would like to help, please inquire on the talk page or on those of the project subpages. (See links below). WikiProject Music aims to encourage the collaborative addition of accurate information to a wide variety of musical topics. __TOC__ Project listing The parent of this WikiProject is Arts. Related WikiProjects *Literature, Theatre, Visual arts *Directory of Wikiprojects that deal with music Task forces *Music genres task force *Regional and national music taskforce Sub-projects *Wikipedia:WikiProject Music terminology (semi-active) *Wikipedia:WikiProject Music theory *Wikipedia:WikiProject Theme songs (defunct) *Wikipedia:WikiProject Tunings, Temperaments, and Scales (defunct) Participants See Wikipedia:WikiProject Music/Participants for the full list. Click here to add yourself! Improve the bird's eye view The entire subject and Wikipedia's coverage of it is intended to be summarized in the Outline of music. It in turn is part of Wikipedia's outline system which is one of Wikipedia's main contents systems. Please look it over and fill-in missing topics. If Wikipedia has an article or article section about those topics, please add links to them. While analyzing the outline, please answer the following questions (and fix the outline as needed): # What's missing? # Is the structure of the outline (sections and indents) representative of the subject? # Does the outline help understand the relationships between the topics presented in the best way possible? The overall purpose of the outline is to help readers comprehend the subject by showing what belongs to it, and within the subject what belongs to what. The outline is a taxonomy of the subject, and also serves as a table of contents and navigation aid to browse Wikipedia's articles (and article sections) about the subject. It is also a useful tool for the WikiProject to analyze, plan, develop, and revise music-related material. It is a hub from which to organize related topics. It was built as a "reverse outline", a structural model of an existing work, which in addition to being a summary of the work, can reveal the gaps and other weaknesses for revision purposes. Please help improve it. It's our bird's eye view. Thank you. Noticeboard There is a noticeboard for music-related news and requests at Wikipedia:WikiProject Music/Noticeboard. *RfC: Merger proposal needs additional input. The proposal is to merge article, New Orleans blues, into New Orleans rhythm and blues; Discussion here. GenQuest "Talk to Me" 21:45, 23 February 2013 (UTC) Guidelines JWTM WikiProject Music standards are at JWTM Wiki:Manual of Style (music), which covers the current styles and conventions on Wikipedia for Music-related articles. *JWTM Wiki:Manual of Style (music samples) *JWTM Wiki:Manual of Style (record charts) *JWTM Wiki:Notability (music) Assessments Assessments are done by individual music projects, such as Albums, Classical music, Composers etc., not by this Music Project, which is an umbrella project. Categories The project categories are listed on the Categories sub page. Subpages * List of Templates Music-related WikiProjects template * Add this to the bottom of music-related WikiProjects: . This template should be kept up-to-date with Wikipedia:WikiProject Council/Directory/Culture/Music Barnstar The Music Barnstar can be awarded to any Wikipedian that exhibits exceptional effort and dedication to music-related articles. Add it to their Talk page with . Portals The Music portal template may be placed in the See also or another appropriate section of a music article, however there are other, more specific pages available. See Category:Music portals for a list of music portals. Stubs To add an article to the music stubs category, use . See Category:Music stubs for more stubs and info. Userbox There is a userbox for members, which adds them to Category:WikiProject Music members. To add the userbox to your user page, use . It will produce this: See also *Wikipedia:Article titles *Wikipedia:Lyrics and poetry *Wikipedia:Music encyclopedia topics *Wikipedia:Record charts *Wikipedia:WikiProject Lights Camera Wiki/Music *Category:Inactive music-related WikiProjects Music Music